Atonement and Eternity
by Grimnir Esjay
Summary: A duology focusing on Sanson and D'Eon. Atonement, Sanson had always denied his feelings for D'Eon but after being placed in a mission with her, those feelings began to show. Eternity, Ever since Sanson had confessed his feelings, D'Eon had begun to realize feelings she for him that had never expected.
1. Atonement

**Atonement**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This takes place in a somewhat in the same AU as Forgotten First Meeting roughly after the Epic of Remnant arc and the Cosmos in the Lostbelt.

* * *

"Why me?" Charles Henri Sanson gave the Saber before him a questioning look, the said Saber was none other than Chevalier D'Eon. But instead of her wearing her usual combat attire she is instead wearing a white and blue tracksuit, a common uniform worn by servants in Chaldea who are currently heading in the training hall to spar in contrast to Sanson's attire which was a butler outfit as he was going making his rounds in Salon de Marie.

"There aren't any much Swordsmen vacant to spar with right now," D'Eon simply answered, her bright blue eyes met Sanson's icy blue ones with an irritated glare. "Do no misinterpret I only require a swordsman to spar with."

"Very well," Sanson nodded. "I shall spar with you then."

"Good," D'Eon nodded as well. "I shall wait for you in the training hall immediately."

Sanson eventually went back into the staff room of the salon and changed back into his usual clothes. And not long after that he eventually changed into a black and red variant of the training uniform that D'Eon wore.

Making his way into the Training hall he can fill understand what D'Eon meant, the training hall is one vast hall with several mats for Servants and Chaldea Staff to work on and all of them are filled with Servants and staff training, he even spotted their two masters sparring in hand to hand combat while Mash watches with drinks ready.

"I can understand what you mean now," Sanson answered as he watched EMIYA and Artoria sparring while wearing similar clothing, nearby he can also see Cu and Scathach spar as well.

"I usually spar with Sir Astolfo or one of the Knights of the Round Table," D'Eon explained as she materialized her Sword and faced him. "Unfortunately Sir Astolfo is out with Marie while mentioning something about watching Jeanne."

"I remember Jeanne did mention something about spending time with Sieg today," Sanson answered as he materialized his sword as well.

"It doesn't matter," D'Eon answered as she got into a fighting stance. "Make sure to block or dodge all of my blows understand?"

"Understood." Sanson nodded as D'Eon leaped up in the air and lunged at him in a downward descent only for Sanson to use his massive sword to block the sword, she then proceeded to kick against the sword and lunged at him once more which caused him to raise his sword and aim towards her neck. Both of them at a standoff with both of them staring at one another while their swords aimed at their necks.

"I guess we're at a Draw?" D'Eon asked as her rapier was fixed at his Adam's apple.

"Agreed." Sanson nodded as he pulled away.

Later in the afternoon the two went and did their respective jobs in Salon De Marie, with Sanson working as the Bartender area while D'Eon worked as a Waitress.

"It's quite a slow day," Marie commented as she walked towards him while wearing a red dress.

"I heard that they're running a series of Supply Runs," Sanson explained as he wiped the counter. "While the Servants are off elsewhere."

"That reminds me," Marie gave him an apologetic smile. "There's something I need you and D'Eon to do something."

"Is there something wrong Marie?" D'Eon asked.

"Well you see I forgot to tell the masters to add some extra Wine for the supply run," Marie explained. "Is it alright if you two are to go and buy a few bottles of wine?"

"Of course," D'Eon smiled.

"Gladly." Sanson nodded.

But then the two paused for a moment, and then the two exchanged looks.

"Wait I'm going on a mission with you?!" Both D'Eon and Sanson exchanged looks, while they're not as hostile as other Servants who are Rivals. It was common knowledge among the French servants that Sanson and D'Eon do not get along due to the events during the French Revolution and the Orleans Singularity.

"Please?" Marie asked standing between them. "At least get along until you finish the supply run? It's just a quick trip to a wine store in Present Day Berlin."

The two exchanged weary looks but the two agreed reluctantly.

"This is going to be an antagonizing trip," Sanson commented as they enter the Deployment room as both of them are in their servant outfits.

"I already hate you," D'Eon glared at him.

"You two are going on a mission together?" Astolfo walked towards them with a surprised look.

"Yes." Both of them gave him a serious look.

"Ouch, that's gonna be a rough one, well good luck." Astolfo laughed as he and a handful of other Servants went on a nearby pod and got sent elsewhere.

"I wish I got sent with him instead…" D'Eon said wistfully.

"Let's go," Sanson said as he got into a pod. "That way we can get this over with."

* * *

**Atonement**

* * *

"Right so let's go find this store," D'Eon commented as she looked at the piece of paper that Marie had handed them as the two of them arrived and changed clothes and was sporting a white and blue turtleneck sweater and jeans.

"Yes the faster we can finish this the better," Sanson commented opting for a black and grey coat over a grey long-sleeved shirt and jeans. As they walked through the streets, He then leaned closer to D'Eon and looked over her shoulder to read the piece of paper. "So where's this address?"

"I don't actually know, usually it's Amadeus who's made runs to this store but since he went off with the Masters for a mission Marie has tasked us with this instead," D'Eon commented as she looked around. "But it can't be that far-right?"

"Maybe," Sanson smiled. "We can always take the scenic route instead."

"Good grief," D'Eon's shoulders slumped. "And I was hoping for this nightmare to be over soon."

Sanson ignored what she said and walked further into the city with D'Eon following after him.

As the two explored the city, true to what Sanson had said the two had ended up exploring the city of Berlin along the way occasionally stopping over to admire several places. Eventually though by the end, the two ended up forgetting their original task.

"Wow this place is amazing," D'Eon said as the two walked towards the interior of the Reichstag Dome.

"I agree," Sanson smiled in amusement at the childlike wonder that D'Eon presented as they looked around. Finding the usually calm and level headed Chevalier D'Eon as an overexcited tourist was an adorable sight that Sanson saw especially the smile she carried.

Though she usually showed that smile around her friends, especially around Marie, Amadeus and Astolfo. Seeing that beautiful smile of hers seemed to have made his heart ache for a moment there.

"I read about this somewhere," D'Eon explained with the same excited smile.

_Ah there it is again,_ Sanson thought as she went on as this place was meant to symbolize the reunification of Germany after the Cold War, but the more she went on Sanson was more fixated on that happy look she had on her face.

Fitting enough he recalled an earlier discussion with Amadeus.

_"You know it's quite obvious that you're interested in D'Eon, Charles." Amadeus smiled teasingly at him as he sat in front of him on a bar stool that busy afternoon._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Amadeus," Sanson said as he took a passing gaze at D'Eon who was happily serving the customers with some meals._

_"The way you look at her," Amadeus continued. "It's less than a friendly one but that of a longing look."_

_"I prefer to avoid that conclusion," Sanson muttered. "I plan to swear off Love because—"_

_"You're scared of you're afraid of accepting it?" Amadeus gave him a worried look. "That you'll be obsessed as you did to Marie long ago?"_

_Sanson remained silent._

_"You shouldn't let your past affect you Charles, and if you were to end up doing just that it'll be fine." Amadeus gave him a reassuring smile. "Because we'll be here to set you on the right path again if you were to end up doing it._

Sanson was skeptical on the idea of him being in love, or rather he didn't want to accept it due to several things.

Firstly, D'Eon hasn't even forgiven him at all she only tolerates him because Marie told them to get along. So if he were to pursue his feelings for her, he should at the very least have her forgive him, which is close to impossible at this rate. Second, would be because of Astolfo, the two are close friends that at this point Sanson was convinced that they were lovers already. Especially the way she looks at Astolfo and how they spend time together in the Salon.

Needless to say, this whole situation only reminds him that his feelings for her are only one-sided.

_But then again, nothing will happen if I just sulked._ He thought as he followed her as she went to look closer.

"D'Eon," Sanson called out to her and even grabbed her hand. _I might as well ask for her forgiveness._

She turned around and gave him a surprised look.

"Listen I understand you won't forgive me after what I've done in the past I know," Sanson continued accidentally raising his tone. "But please, forgive me and give me a chance. I'm telling you this because I love you."

"W-Wait what!?" D'Eon gave him a surprised look as her face turned red, she was always terrible when it comes to this. While she liked to tease Gudako that she liked her when Gudako would do something similar she would end up as a flustered mess.

_I-I may have taken it too far._ Sanson thought realizing what he had done.

"You should give your boyfriend a second chance!" a woman told them.

"Yeah forgive him already!" Another joined in.

It wasn't long until several nearby tourists who were nearby and heard him say it began to encourage D'Eon. But she only replied by quickly running away, while her face was red.

_I knew I've taken it too far._ Sanson lamented.

"What are you standing around for?!" Another tourist said. "Run after her!"

"I um yes right!" Sanson said as he went after her.

* * *

**Atonement**

* * *

Sanson eventually found her sitting near their deployment area, with a handful of wine bottles ready to be transported back.

"I found the store on the way out," D'Eon said avoiding his gaze as she let her face be hidden by her bangs.

"I see," Sanson said as he looked at the bottles. "We should—"

"S-San, no Charles." She shyly tugged at his shirt, her face was still red from his confession earlier.

Sanson quickly turned his head to face her, this was the first time she called him by his first name as most of the time she refers to him as You, Assassin, Executioner, or just Sanson.

"C-Can you give me some time to think about what you just said since it—"

"It's alright D'Eon," Sanson faced her placing a hand on his chest. "You don't have to force yourself about it. I was able to get my feelings through that's all that matters, you don't have to necessarily respond if you want."

"But…alright…" D'Eon said reluctantly as they went back home.


	2. Eternity

**Author's Note:**

This takes place in a somewhat in the same AU as Forgotten First Meeting and the Sequel to Atonement and is roughly after the Epic of Remnant arc and the Cosmos in the Lostbelt.

* * *

**Eternity**

* * *

"…Eon…D'Eon!"

"Huh what!?" D'Eon looked to her side to found Marie with a worried look, and to her side was an overflowing cup of tea and a similarly worried Jeanne D'Arc.

"Are you alright today?" Jeanne asked her.

"I'm fine," D'Eon apologized as she put aside the teacup, Marie gestured D'Eon to sit down for a bit.

"I don't believe that," Marie Antoinette said as she nervously eyed D'Eon. "You've been spacing out for the past few days."

"That's right." Jeanne noted. "You have always been spacing out every few seconds with a light blush on your face—"

"—just like you towards Sieg—" Marie teased, Jeanne pretended to ignore but the blush on her face says she heard that loud and clear but she continued.

"—In fact all this had started ever since you and Sanson had returned from a simple supply run."

At the mention of Sanson's name D'Eon flinched as her face turned quickly red this earned a grin from Marie and a surprised look from Jeanne.

"So that's what's going on then," Marie said teasingly, for a brief moment the color drained from both D'Eon's and Jeanne's faces.

Both of them knew that when it comes to gossip, especially towards couples, Marie will always try her best to tease and help that couple at the same time. Jeanne knew about that full well as Marie had helped her with Sieg, Marie also attempted to help Jeanne D'Arc Alter towards a certain Cavern King only to be met with a very flustered Jeanne Alter and a threat that she'll incinerate the entire Salon should Marie were to do it again.

"That explains it!" Marie continued happily as she clasped her hands together. "That explains all of it now! Ever since you two came, you were flustered than Jeanne was when she once saw Sieg shirtless—"

"Hey!" Jeanne objected as her face went red.

"Wait M-Marie," D'Eon stammered as her face went red once more.

"—and while I already knew that Sanson had feelings for your through Amadeus I was hoping that you'd reciprocate and it seems that whatever happened during the mission seemed to have been a success as every now and then I'd see you spacing out like a Artoria when she had just been reunited with EMIYA and then of course there's that longing flustered look you've been giving to Sanson every now and—"

"Marie!" Jeanne said worriedly. "I think D'Eon has had enough for today."

Both Girls looked over at D'Eon who was now a blushing mess, she wanted to deny every single thing that Marie had said. And yet she said the truth, every now and then she would space out often imagining scenarios of her and Sanson doing romantic activities such as reading a book in the library privately while she was resting her head on his lap while he reads.

And then there's the looks she had been giving to Sanson, she wanted to give him a proper answer but she herself was confused. At first she was surprised that he actually loved her and yet she never understand why she had fallen that quickly for him.

"I don't even know how I feel for him," D'Eon muttered in a low voice as her heart raced from the memory. "I was surprised yet I don't know why it made me happy."

"Then perhaps you haven't realized it just yet," Jeanne added. "I'm sorry but I'm just as curious as Marie is right now."

"Perhaps I know why," Marie concluded. "But I need you to be calm and not be shocked about it."

"I—alright," D'Eon looked at Marie with a serious look.

"You were already in love with him sometime long ago," Marie explained. "Perhaps the reason why you treat him such a way before it's because you were simply agitated that he hasn't returned your feelings at the time."

D'Eon paused for a moment, recalling one memory that was shared long ago.

_It was during the early days of the Salon, D'Eon was still looking at her new uniform to be worn for that._

'_I wonder if Marie will like it,' D'Eon thought as she entered the Salon and found the only Sanson inside who was busy wiping the counters._

"_Oh hello D'Eon," Sanson looked at her with mild surprise._

"_Tch I was hoping that Marie is there," D'Eon didn't even bother hiding her disappointment as she sat on one of the bar stool. "Instead you're the only one here."_

"_Marie and Amadeus went to sort out some papers for this Salon," Sanson explained. "They should be back soon."_

"_You look quite nice in that uniform by the way," Sanson smiled at her though he didn't bother looking at her._

"_Don't do that," D'Eon glared at himas she began to walk away. "Every compliment that comes out from you is generally an insult to me."_

"_I"m being honest here," Sanson said as he grabbed her arm while his eyes met up with hers. "You really do look nice in that outfit."_

_D'Eon thought that he was just lying or teasing her like Amadeus or Marie does, and wanted to dismiss his comment. However she can quickly tell from his eyes and the way he was tense that was generally sincere from his words. The worse part is that his words had made her tense and felt her chest flutter for a moment._

"_I get it!" D'Eon yanked her arm off from Sanson's grip._

"_Sorry." Sanson said looking away._

"Well you're right in that case..." D'Eon said looking away. "I haven't realized it at the time."

"Then what will you do then?" Jeanne asked further, only for D'Eon to remain silent.

"I have a suggestion," Marie said with a kind smile. "You can always talk this out with Sanson if-"

"I'll do it." D'Eon said in a serious look as she placed a hand on her chest. "Sanson has been holding on to these feelings for so long and it must have been agonizing for him knowing that I've spent a good time on the receiving end of my insults. It's no surprise that he doesn't expect me to grant him a response since he knows that I won't respond."

D'Eon quickly stood up with a determined look. "I've decided to face him right now."

"IN that case we'll be cheering for your success!" Marie stood up and held both of her hands.

* * *

**Eternity**

* * *

D'Eon took a day off early and decided to look for Sanson, a part of her felt guilty after all for months Sanson had cling to these feelings and most likely had fallen into despair knowing that once more he had gotten a case of unrequited love.

'_I'm sorry Sanson, no Charles,'_ D'Eon thought as she took a turn in the hallway and hopefully find him in the Medical Bay, when not working on the Salon or running missions Sanson is usually found helping out in the Medical Bay alongside the rest of the Medical Related servants.

"Has anyone seen Sanson!?" D'Eon asked out loud as she entered the Medical Bay only to find a mildly confused Nightingale.

"Sanson left earlier," Nightingale explained, but before she can hear the rest of the explanation D'Eon hurried out. If he isn't in there then there's one place that Sanson would be found. The Library, it was a common place to be for Servants who are interested in reading, it was also a meeting place for the Servants who wrote books during their lifetime.

D'Eon made her way inside and did see Sanson, he was wearing his casual clothes while looking through books. A smile made its way into her cheeks as she walked inside but to her surprise Sanson walked past her and found him talking to a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes, she smiled as she wore an outfit similar to a woman from a french convent.

"You're right," She smiled as she looked at the book that Sanson had given to her as her eyes twinkled in excitement. "They carry a large amount of books here."

"Though you may want to take your time in reading them all Charlotte," Sanson chuckled in amusement, something D'Eon hardly saw. Sanson turned and found D'Eon, who likely looked like a dear in the headlights, and had a surprised look on his face.

"Oh Hello D'Eon," Sanson nodded politely. "Have you met the newest Assassin to join us?"

"Hello," Charlotte bowed politely in front of her. "My name is Charlotte Corday, I'm honored to meet you Chevalier D'Eon."

"The pleasure is all mine," D'Eon said blankly, having no idea on how to respond. She quietly watched as the two walk away and continue to explore the library, D'Eon on the other hand sank on the couch nearby.

'_Charlotte Corday huh?'_ D'Eon thought as she sat down, every now and then she'd caught glimpses of the two talking and occasionally sharing a smile or a laugh. The more she saw it however felt her heart sank, she remember Sanson mention her once in the Salon. How she was able to amaze him as she faced her impending death with grace and poise, it was no surprise as in D'Eon's eyes she truly was graceful and reserved as Sanson said.

Not to mention her chest was larger.

And yet a part of her hoped that respect was the only thing that Sanson carries for her, hopefully. But the more she watched the two talk and interact, tells a different story altogether.

"Did you get rejected by Sanson?" Marie asked worriedly at D'Eon who was resting her head over the bar counter, she didn't bother staying longer as the sight of the two seems to hurt her more than she expected.

"It's not that," D'Eon muttered in a low voice. "It just hurts seeing Sanson so happy with the new servant with him right now."

"You mean Charlotte?" Marie asked as she rubbed D'Eon's back in hopes of comforting her.

"Yes," D'Eon answered. "I saw him talking to her in such a happy mood that it actually hurts..."

"To be honest it's quite karmic," Amadeus joined in.

"Amadeus," Marie told him. "You don't have to kick her when she's down."

"That's not what I meant Marie," Amadeus said with a frown. "It's just Sanson himself once expressed these feelings to me once."

"He did?" Marie and D'Eon asked in surprise.

"That's right," Amadeus continued. "He mentioned multiple times that he envies your friendship with Astolfo, at one point even concluded that you two are in a relationship. The fact that you've finally reciprocated his feelings makes it somewhat karmic."

"So you mean Sanson was jealous?" D'Eon asked.

"Yes, perhaps if you decide to actually talk to him rather than sulking about it like he does." Amadeus chuckled. "After all, that's his job."

D'Eon was still reluctant. After all while and Astolfo were in fact friends, Sanson and Charlotte were a different case. D'Eon respected Astolfo for his legends as a Paladin, as wild those stories and legends are despite how true they are, Sanson and Charlotte on the other hand are a different case since Sanson respected her that when someone went and bad mouthed her for how her attempts were close to worthless, Sanson was quick to even decapitate the said offender.

'_There was no way his feelings for her are platonic._' D'Eon thought as Marie and Amadeus had left. She was about to leave and go on a mission to clear her mind, she found herself face to face with Corday herself.

"Ah hello again Ms. Corday," D'Eon bowed.

"Hello as well Ms. Chevalier D'Eon," She said politely.

"Please you can just refer to me as D'Eon," D'Eon said meekly. "Everyone else calls me by that."

"Then if it's alright just refer to me as Charlotte," Charlotte smiled.

"Either way, I should head off," D'Eon said, she really wasn't interested in having a conversation with her. But as she left Charlotte quickly grabbed her hand.

"Wait there's something I wish to discuss with you first." Charlotte said with a concerned look. "It's about Sanson."

"I uh what is there to discuss?" D'Eon blurted out. She didn't plan on saying it, but she was just that interested in leaving.

"It's about you two," Charlotte said, she had a slightly sheepish smile as she explained. "You see Sanson isn't very good at projecting his feelings."

"Th-there's nothing between us anyway," D'Eon said in a low voice. "Why bother?"

"Because he told me about you two," Charlotte continued. "He told me about how much he loved you but he knows that you won't reciprocate, but I can tell from the way you look at him that you-"

"Does it even matter?" D'Eon raised her voice taking Charlotte by surprised. "Yes he's in love with me but by the time that I realized my feelings for him he told me that he doesn't need my response. It's too late, for months he had kept those feelings for me and yet during those months I had done nothing but badmouth him, disregard him, and outright treated him has a nuisance. I'm not surprised that he found comfort in you knowing that-"

"There's nothing between us D'Eon."

Both Charlotte and D'Eon turned around and saw Sanson, who was still in his casual clothes and faced D'Eon with a serious look.

"Amadeus and Astolfo cleared things up about you," Sanson explained as he walked towards her, she felt her heart race further as he took each step while Charlotte smiled and slowly backed away giving the two some privacy. "I learned that your relationship with Astolfo was purely platonic, just like my relationship with Charlotte."

"So you mean there's nothing between you two then?" D'Eon said hoping to have that clarified.

"That's right." Sanson nodded. "There's one more thing I learned."

"Which is?"

Sanson smiled. "That you actually love me back."

"Those bastards," D'Eon smiled as her face went red, and instinctively had her hand caress his cheek. "I was planning you on telling that myself but those two just can't help but run their mouths off."

"That being said, I'm actually surprised and glad that the feeling is mutual," Sanson smiled as he held her hand.

"That means I can do this then," D'Eon said confidently but before Sanson can ask she went on her toes and gave Sanson a deep long kiss in the lips.

Ignoring the now flustered Jeanne and happy Marie who was watching in the sidelines, or the now proud nods that Astolfo and Charlotte were giving the two, or the the amused laugh that Amadeus and Gilles were having, and they completely ignored the surprised looks they were getting from both the staff and other servants that were present.

By the time D'Eon pulled away, almost teasingly, she let out happy sigh as she shyly looked away.

"It amazes me how you're able hold back on doing something like that when you fell in love with me," D'Eon said as she placed a hand on his chest. "I couldn't stop thinking about it myself."

"It takes a good amount of practice," Sanson chuckled in amusement. "But I never expected you to do something like that."

"Marie gave me some tips," D'Eon said shyly.

"That being said if I return the favor," Sanson leaned closer to D'Eon causing her face to turn even more red than before as he gave her a teasing smirk. "You have no right to complain."

And so it was from that moment on, the two are now in a relationship. And news of their relationship spread fast due to their discussion and kiss in the Salon. It didn't bother D'Eon however, the most important thing for her was the fact that she's just happy with Sanson by her side, and vice versa for Sanson as well.


End file.
